The Big Barnyard Show (script)
(sean abel looking for Kristen) * Sean Abel: '''(first lines) Oh Kristen, Where are You, I'll Go Upstairs in the Treehouse! * (sean abel runs up the stairs to help kristen) * '''Sean Abel: '''Kristen! * '''Kristen: '''Hmm, I Don't Think So! * '''Sean Abel: '''KRISTEN!!!!!!!!!!! * '''Kristen: '''Oh Hi Sean Abel, Hey What's Going On Here, Are You Worried About It Now! * '''Sean Abel: '''No, Mr. Principal Steinbeck Usually Does All To Talking to the Class! * '''Kristen: '''Don't Worry, Here Comes Jeff, I'm Not Sure! * '''Jeff: '''I'm Gonna Get You Sean Abel! * '''Sean Abel: Uh-Oh, Yikes, Jeff, Was That You? * Jeff: 'I'm Sorry Sean Abel, Barney Told Me About To Putting on Our Show! * '''Jill: '(Barney's Voice) Yoo Hoo, Sean Abel, I'm Over Here! * '''Sean Abel: '''Jill would You Stop! * '''Jill: '''You Must Not Call Names Again, Can You Take Care of Me Here, Hahahaha! * 'Sean Abel: '(music starts for It's a Great Day) Just Kidding, Is it a Great Day guys, It's a Great Day, A Beautiful Day, The Kind of Day That Makes me Wanna Say, I'm Glad That I'm Alive, I'm Happy to Be Me! * '''Kristen, Jeff & Jill: '''and That's the Way To Be! * '''Sean Abel: '''See How the Clouds Go dripping By! * '''Kristen and Jill: '''See How the Sun Lights Up the Sky! * '''Jeff: '''On a Day Like This Summer Winter Fall or Spring! * '''Sean Abel: '''It makes me want to sing. * '''Kristen, Jeff, Sean Abel & Jill: '''It's a great day, a beautiful day, The kind of day that makes me want to say, I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me, And that's the way to be. * '''Sean Abel: '''See all the Colors of The World, See All Yours friend each Boy and Girls! * '''Jill: '''On a day like this when it's great to work or play. * '''Kristen and Jeff: '''It makes me want to say. * '''Kristen, Jeff, Sean Abel & Jill: '''It's a great day, a beautiful day, The kind of day that makes me want to say, I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me, And that's the way to be, I'm glad that I'm alive. I'm happy to be me, And that's the way to be. (music ends) * '''Danny: '''Hi Guys! * '''Jeff: '''Hi Danny What's Up! * '''Danny: '''Not Much, Stephen and I wanna Do on Our Show! * '''Stephen: '''Hello Sean, We're Having Lot's Of Fun, What Do you wanna do today! * '''Sean Abel: '''Well, I Think we're Wonder Why Wilbur didn't Notice about To Putting on our Show with dasha! * '''Jill: '''or Make a Pool Party Kids Carnival Festival Birthday Show for Min! * '''Jeff: '''Or Miss Piggy Like To Dance On her Feet! * '''Kristen: '''Or Foofa and Toodee Thinking about talents! * '''Stephen: '''I wonder Barney Knows That! * (the barney doll comes to life) * '''Barney: '''Whoa. * '''Kids: '''Barney. * '''Barney: '''Hi Everyone!. * '''Danny: '''Oh Hi Barney! * '''Barney: '''What You Doing Sean Abel! * '''Sean Abel: '''Well, We we're Wondering Why Wilbur didn't Notice about To Putting on our Show with dasha! * '''Jill: '''or Make a Pool Party Kids Carnival Festival Birthday Show for Min! * '''Jeff: '''Or Miss Piggy Like To Dance On her Feet! * '''Kristen: '''Or Foofa and Toodee Thinking about talents! * '''Stephen: '''Why Barney Why? (music starts for Why) Why Is the Grass so Green! * '''Danny: '''Why is the Sky So Blue! * '''Ashley, Jill and Keesha: '''How Many Fish are In the Sea! * '''Jeff and Robert: '''and Why does the Cow say Moo! * '''Sean Abel: We Sit Around and Wonder Why, About so Many Things, We, Just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, Why! * Barney: '''Why, Are There Stars Up in the Sky, Why, Do the clouds Keep Rolling By and by and! * '''Jill: '''How, Do The Birds Fly Up So High! * '''Sean Abel: We, Just Wanna Know, Why! * Stephen: '''Why does a Kitty Cat Purr! * '''Danny: '''Why Does a Bear Have Furr! * '''Ashley, Jill and Keesha: '''How Does the Day Turn Into Night! * '''Jeff and Robert: '''and Why is the Moon so Bright! * '''Sean Abel: We Sit Around and Wonder Why, About so Many Things, We, Just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, Why! * Barney, Kids & Sean Abel: '''Why, Are There Stars Up in the Sky, Why, Do the clouds Keep Rolling By and by and How, do the Birds Fly Up so High, We, Just Wanna Know, Why, Why, Why, Why, We, Just Wanna Know, Why! (music ends) * '''Tina: '''Hey Sean Abel, How are you Do Today! * '''Sean Abel: '''I'm Doing Great Tina, Guess What, I've Been A Dream (yawns) I Didn't Realize you Couldn't here so I Can tell you all about it, Do you Think Sulli will Coming for a While! * '''Tina: '''Well, Sulli Didn't Really need to have his brother Junior played by Anthony Mullins! * '''Jeff: '''Hey, Did you hear something Tina, What's That Sound! * '''Tina: '''I Don't Know, That Sounds Like Min! * '''Min: '''Hey BJ Where are you, I Guess Not! (music starts for Scales and Arpeggios) Do mi do mi do so mi do, Every truly cultured music student knows, You must learn your scales and your arpeggios, Bring the music ringing from your chest, And not your nose, While you sing your scales and your arpeggios! * '''Kami: '''If your faithful to your daily practicing, You will find you progress is encouraging, Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes, When you do your scales and your arpeggios! * (fast piano music playing) * '''Sean Abel: '''Min, Kami! * '''Min & Kami: '''Do mi so do do so mi do Do mi so do do so mi do, Though it seems at first it doesn't show, Like a tree ability will bloom and grow, If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows, Your must sing your scales And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos! (music ends) * '''Sean Abel: '''Min, Kami, I'm Up Here! * '''Min: '''Please, Leave us All Alone! * '''Kami: '''Come On Down Here! * '''Sean Abel: '''Just a Minute, I'll Check with Barney, Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Robert, Jill, Ashley, Keesha and Tina! * '''Jill: '''he Just went out to The porch! * '''Stephen: '''What's so Special About That! * '''Sean Abel: '''Well, What Are we Waiting for, Come on You Guys! * '''Tina: '''Okay! * '''Jeff: '''Wait For Me! * '''Sean Abel: '''Barney I Like You To Meet Kami and Min! * '''Min & Kami: '''Barney! * '''Barney: '''Oh Hi Kami, Hi Min! * '''Sean Abel: '''and I Like you to meet my friends, This is Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Robert, Jill, Ashley, Keesha and Tina! * '''Kristen, Stephen, Jeff, Danny, Robert, Jill, Ashley, Keesha and Tina: '''Hi! * '''Min: '''We Know how to do The Big Barnyard Show! * '''Kami: '''Yeah, we Can use are Show to make a pool party Kids Carnival Festival Birthday Show for Wilbur and his friends until '14 Hundred Dollars Approaches! * '''Sean Abel: '''My young Brother Nick Told me About the Pool Party! * '''Jill: '''Yeah, What a Great Idea, We Can Put on our Show in a hole wide world! * '''Jeff: '''Great! * '''Barney: '(music starts for Puttin on a Show) Puttin on a Show is a Super Dee Duper Idea! Category:Scripts